Bendita Sea Mi Mala Suerte
by Ashley Reid
Summary: Bella y Edward siempre se han llevado mal, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la suerte de Bella ponga frente a ella los ocultos sentimientos de la persona que más odia? y ¿si nada es lo que parece? A veces tras un gran odio se esconde un gran amor.


**Discleimer: **Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer, pertenecen a ella, aunque me encantaría que Edward Cullen fuese solo para mi. La historia salio de mi intelecto, mi gran imaginación, o sea, es mía.

**Summary: **Bella y Edward siempre se han llevado mal, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la suerte de Bella ponga frente a ella los ocultos sentimientos de la persona que más odia? y ¿si nada es lo que parece? A veces tras un gran odio se esconde un gran amor.

* * *

><p>— ¡Demonios! ¿Es en serio? Esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mí — genial, estoy segura que Dios me odia, sino, por qué demonios me pasarían estas cosas a mí, justo el día, el ÚNICO día, que no podía ir al instituto en mi vieja camioneta tenía que llover a cantaros en Forks. ¡Oh! Claro que lo sabía, yo soy Bella "La Reina de la mala suerte" Swan.<p>

Ayer mi camioneta decidió morir, si, morir, no lo sé creo que al fin en el reino de las camionetas se apiadaron de ella y decidieron que era hora que los acompañara en el cielo y por fin descansara en paz. Por lo que hoy me he quedado tirada, literalmente, en mi casa. Por ningún motivo dejaría que Charlie, mi padre, más conocido como "El Jefe de Policía Swan" me llevara al instituto en el radio patrulla así que tendría que encontrar un plan. Mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, no podía pasar por mí, ya que tenía hora con el doctor a primera hora de la mañana y bueno, sino podía Alice, creo que debería llamar a… Nadie, se me acaba la lista de amigos, bueno la verdad es que tengo algunos amigos mas, pero creo que no existe esa confianza para decir "Hey, ¿sabes? Mi vieja camioneta al fin murió así que me preguntaba si podías pasar por mi hoy" No eso, no existía en mi mundo con otra persona que no fuese Alice.

— Bella, hija está haciendo un clima espantoso y como tu camioneta ha pasado a mejor vida, me preguntaba si querías que te llevara al instituto hoy — Charlie apareció en la puerta de mi dormitorio, se le notaba realmente preocupado, pero sabía que en el fondo se sentía incómodo ya que conocía mi aversión hacia el radio patrulla.

— Oh, no papá, no es necesario, sé que debes trabajar pronto y no querría que llegaras tarde por mi culpa, ya veré yo que hago para ir al instituto — ni loca dejaba que Charlie me llevara.

Estaba terminando de tomar mi desayuno, cuando vi mi salvación, ahí estaba, invitándome a tomarlo ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Iría con paraguas. La vida me sonreía nuevamente, era como si detrás de esta tormenta, saliera el Sol, solo para saludarme. De mi casa al instituto había algo así como 2 kilómetros de distancia, no era demasiado para ir en auto, pero si para caminar. Así que, si quería llegar temprano era hora de que me pusiera en marcha. Tomé mi abrigo, celular, mochila y lo más importante en este momento, paraguas y salí.

— Santísima mierda, ¿no puede llover más fuerte? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Se va acabar el mundo? ¿Dios nos quiere matar a todos con un "Gran Diluvio"… Otra vez?— Ok, la lluvia me estaba afectando el cerebro, llevaba 5 minutos caminando y creo que el paraguas no me ayudaba lo suficiente como para no quedar empapada. De pronto, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto, revise la pantalla y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alice y dos mensajes de texto, de ella también.

"_Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Edward ha ido a recogerte, pero me ha avisado que no estabas en casa.- Alice"_

¿Edward? ¿Por qué Edward había ido a mi casa para recogerme? Leí el otro mensaje.

"_Bella, Dios, como llueve, ya que no puedo pasar por ti, le he dicho a Edward si él podía ir y me ha dicho que no hay problema, sé que no os lleváis bien, pero es solo porque está lloviendo. Espéralo en tu casa, no debería tardar en llegar.- Alice"_

Ok, ahora entendía todo, ese había sido el primer mensaje de Alice y lo había enviado hace 10 minutos, aun estaba en casa pero no había revisado el celular. Maldición, si tan solo lo hubiese leído no estaría más mojada que pez en el agua. El sonido de una bocina detrás de mí hizo que me sobresaltara.

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué mierda no me has esperado? ¡Mírate! Estás empapada, luces peor que un gato mojado, sin ofender al pobre animal — ese era Edward, he ahí también la razón por la no os llevábamos bien, él siempre tenía algo desagradable que decirme, pero yo no me quedaba atrás y le respondía.

— Edward, tú siempre tan caballero — vale, sé que dije que le respondía, pero esta vez la lluvia me ha afectado el cerebro, esta y otras veces más, es que no es solo que Edward Cullen sea un bruto de pies a cabeza, al menos conmigo, porque sí, era solo conmigo, sino que era el hecho de que era un Dios del Olimpo, tenía un cuerpo hecho a mano, lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que si no fuera porque me pasaba molestando, ya habría caído a sus pies como una boba, es que era tan hermoso, creo que deberían meterlo a prisión, que sé yo, tanta hermosura debería ser penada por ley. Pero no era solo su cuerpo, su cabello color cobrizo alborotado, como si acabara de levantarse, indomable como él, podría derretir a un iceberg. Sus facciones eran masculinas y rectas, y sus ojos de un intenso color verde esmeralda que hacían que mis bragas se mojaran con solo una mirada, además de que me invitaran a perderme en ellos.

— ¿Vas a seguir babeando por mí o te vas a subir al auto? Claro, a no ser que quieras seguir caminando bajo la lluvia — y ahí estaba el arrogante y egocéntrico Edward Cullen.

— Subiría al auto si le quitaras el seguro a la puerta Cullen — dije un poco molesta, era demasiado humillante que me hubiese descubierto mirándolo, como para más encima, pelear con una puerta que no se abriría, sino por dentro.

— Perdón, no me había dado cuenta que estaba con seguro — sí, claro y yo podía chuparme el codo.

Subí al auto con él y fue algo tan genial, mierda, acá dentro no llovía. En el interior del auto hacía calor gracias al aire acondicionado, fue una sensación tan grata luego de caminar bajo la lluvia que cerré los ojos y me acomodé en el asiento durante todo el camino.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos al instituto, iba tan relajada y perdida en mi propio mundo que no sentí cuando Edward aparco el volvo en el estacionamiento. Por eso tampoco sentí lo siguiente, no sé como lo hizo sin hacer ruido, Edward desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia mí.

— Bella, ¿Estas Dormida? Hey — me movió el hombro, como intentando despertarme, podía sentir su respiración a poco centímetros de mi rostro, pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, así que decidí hacer como que estaba durmiendo — Bueno, creo que sí que estas dormida, no me lo puedo creer —dijo con una voz llena de incredulidad, pero luego lo sentí mucho más cerca de mi rostro, paso una de sus manos por mi mejilla con cuidado, podría decir que casi con ternura, pero era Edward el que hacia eso, así que no me permití pensar que podría ser dulce conmigo —Eres tan hermosa —susurro y luego todo lo que sentí fue el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos y ¡Dios Santo! Fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. Fue solo un roce, pero sentí la calidad y dulzura de sus labios.

Ahora tenía un gran dilema ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Pensé que lo más sensato sería fingir que seguía durmiendo y que el roce de sus hermosos labios no habían alborotado mis locas hormonas, así que me retorcí un poco en el asiento, como si me estuviese desperezando. Edward volvió a moverme, pero esta vez sin mucha delicadeza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas que me he dormido de camino, que desastre, que vergüenza, perdón Edward —dije con falsa consternación, pero claro, yo supongo que actúo bien ya que Edward me miro con cara de "estás loca".

—Claro que te has dormido, si no fuera por los ronquidos hubiese jurado que habías muerto, ya estaba pensando que tendría que llamar a una ambulancia o peor, a la morgue para que viniesen a buscar tu cadáver —su voz estaba cargada de falso dramatismo, pero prefería sus burlas sin sentido a que me desenmascarara y dijera que él sabía que en realidad no estaba dormida.

—Eres un idiota Cullen, yo no ronco — luego abrí la puerta del auto y me baje indignada por aquella calumnia, pero en realidad lo que necesitaba era escapar de ahí, aun no podía olvidar aquel pequeño roce de labios llamado beso que Edward me había dado.

La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado Edward Cullen, otra razón más para odiarlo, bueno, técnicamente no lo odiaba, pero tendrías que estar loca de remate para que una persona que te molesta cada vez que puedes no se gane cierto recelo de tu parte. Debo admitir que me molesta de sobremanera que sea el chico más popular del instituto y todas las chicas quieran salir con él y se le ofrezcan en bandeja de plata, sabía gracias a Alice, que se había tirado a mas de una perra del instituto, por lo que me obligue a guardar mis sentimientos por él en un lugar más seguro que la bóveda donde guardan la fórmula secreta de la Coca-Cola.

Alice era la hermana melliza de Edward, apenas había llegado a Forks hace dos años, ella pasó a ser automáticamente mi mejor amiga. Nos caímos bien desde un principio, quizás por el hecho de que éramos tan diferentes. Alice tiene una personalidad avasalladora, tan segura de sí misma que te da miedo contradecir algo que ella dice, es excéntrica y extrovertida, pero la amo, no sé qué haría sin ella. Era una fanática de las compras y la moda, con su cuerpo y su personalidad podía usar cualquier cosa. Media alrededor de 1.55 m, tenia tez blanca y unos ojos igual de verdes que los de Edward, su cabello era de color negro, corto y con cada punta hacia una dirección diferente.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo en el instituto y Alice había vuelto del médico.

— Bella, te noto un poco, bastante, distraída ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Edward te ha molestado de nuevo? Si lo ha hecho, solo dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar — Alice era la única persona que sabía de mis sentimientos hacía Edward, así que decidí confesarle lo que había pasado esta mañana.

—No, no me ha molestado, bueno si lo ha hecho, pero es lo de siempre… Aunque esta vez… Ay, ¿Cómo digo esto? Bien, aquí va, Edward me ha besado, esta mañana en el auto, pensó que estaba dormida y me ha besado —murmure tan rápido que no estaba segura que me hubiese escuchado.

— ¡¿Qué ha hecho qué?—Gritó Alice tan fuerte, que toda la cafería se giro a mirarla, Dios, trágame tierra, estoy segura que estaba roja como un tomate, podía sentir la sangre aglomerarse en mis mejillas. Por suerte Edward no se encontraba allí o sino moriría de un ataque al corazón.

—Alice, creo que sería mejor que lo publicaras en facebook, así no tendrías que gritar para que todos se enteraran — Miré a Alice con enojo.

— Perdóname Bella, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿Cómo mierda es eso de que mi estúpido hermano te besó? Nunca me he dado cuenta que le gustaras a Edward — auch, eso dolió —Bueno en realidad a Edward nunca le ha gustado alguien, así que supongo no es una sorpresa que no me allá dado cuenta de ello.

— Creo que fue más una equivocación o un impulso, solo eso. Edward jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, tan simple y normal, digo si tuviera un cuerpo de modelo y esas cosa, creo que hace tiempo ya lo hubiese tenido entre mis piernas —era obvio, si tuviera un cuerpo escultural hace rato Edward se hubiera fijado en mi. Pero no era así, yo era terriblemente simple, cabello y ojos color castaño, casi chocolate, medía alrededor de 1.62 m, tenía la piel pálida, como si jamás hubiese conocido la luz del Sol, aunque había vivido hasta hace dos años en Phoenix, Arizona.

—Uff, Bella, estás hablando de mi hermano, sé que es un puto de aquellos, pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. ¿Tenerlo entre tus piernas? De verdad, mereces algo mejor —Alice puso cara de asco y luego se levanto para votar el resto de comida que quedaba en su plato.

Mierda, comida, como se me olvido, faltaban 5 minutos para que entráramos a clases y no había comido nada, por contarle a Alice lo del beso. Bien, tenía 5 minutos y una hamburguesa frente a mis ojos, creo que quizás, si lo hacía rápido, podría alcanzar a comerla. Así que mire a mi nueva víctima y simplemente ataqué.

—Vaya Bella, ¿ese es tu cuarto plato? No sabía que te gustara tanto comer —conocería esa voz hasta debajo del agua, tan hermosa, aterciopelada, era como si cada vez que hablara, aunque dijera cualquier cosa, su voz envolviera las palabras en una caricia.

—Edward, ¿Dónde has estado? Por favor no me digas que te has estado tirando a alguien por los pasillos —Alice, siempre le reclamaba a Edward por las súper conquistas que tenía, que de verdad, podían hacer a cualquiera vomitar.

—No he estado tirando con nadie Alice, al menos no con alguien que me interese —respondió con suficiencia, luego me miro y guiño un ojo. A mí. Empecé a toser desesperadamente ya que me había atragantado con la comida por culpa del gesto de Edward, él se rió y luego salió del casino. Ya no quedaba casi nadie dentro, así que tome mis cosas y salí para mi próxima clase.

El día paso rápido luego de eso, la clase que compartía con Edward no fue diferente a las demás, él me ignoraba, como de costumbre. Era un auténtico "Aquí no ha pasado nasa".

Llegue a casa y prepare la cena para Charlie y para mí, unos macarrones con queso. Subí a mi habitación temprano, a eso de las 8:30 ya que me empezaba a sentir un poco mal, supuse que era por cansancio así que me acosté a dormir. Tuve una noche de mierda, me sentía realmente mal, pero no le diría nada a Charlie, a no ser que estuviera a punto de morir, así lo llamaría para decirle que debajo de mi cama, en una tabla suelta estaban escondidos todos mis ahorros, así podrían servirle para pagar el funeral.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 am en punto, escuche ruido en la planta baja así que supuse que Charlie estaba ya en pie y listo para irse, me sentía realmente fatal, pero no faltaría al instituto.

—Bells, me voy al trabajo, la mesa para el desayuno esta puesta —gritó Charlie desde el primer piso, luego la puerta sonó y escuche como encendía el radio patrulla. Hoy Alice vendría por mí, así que era mejor estar lista para cuando llegara.

Me bañe lo más rápido que mi cuerpo cansado me lo permitió, entre a mi cuarto derrotada, era como si un tractor me hubiese pasado por encima. Me vestí y baje a tomar desayuno. A las 7:30 en punto Alice estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

—Bella, tienes una cara horrible, ¿Qué te paso?—la voz de preocupación de Alice me puso en Alerta.

—Oh, no es nada, solo que tuve una mala noche, ya sabes, no dormí mucho pensando en el comportamiento de tu hermano —mentí, la verdad había pensado en eso, pero no fue lo que me mantuvo en vela gran parte de la noche.

Por extraño que parezca Alice dejo pasar el tema de mi mala cara y comenzó a contarme como lo había pasado ayer por la tarde en su cita con Jasper, su novio. Alice y Jasper Hale llevaban juntos alrededor de un año, él había salido del instituto el año pasado, y como no quería estar lejos de Alice decidió ir a la Universidad de Seattle. Con Alice nos quedaba este último año escolar y al fin podríamos salir de Forks. Yo quería estudiar Literatura Inglesa y Alice Diseño Gráfico.

Llegamos al Instituto y pude ver a Edward, tan perfecto como siempre, hablando con Jessica Stanley, una de sus muchas conquistas que no se había resignado a no volver a recibir una llamada del chico más caliente de Forks.

Cuando pasamos por su lado Edward me miro de reojo y por alguna extraña razón terminó clavando su mirada en mi con cierta preocupación, preferí ignorar ese hecho y me dirigí hacia el interior del instituto.

Me dolía la cabeza de una forma horrible, estaba en la cafetería con mi bandeja de comida al frente, pero no había tocado bocado, Alice me miraba preocupada.

—Bella, no te noto muy bien ¿Estas enferma?—Preguntó Ángela Weber una de las chicas con las que compartíamos mesa. Cuando llegue a Forks además de Alice y los Cullen-Hale, en ese tiempo compuestos por Emmett, Edward y Alice Cullen y Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Había sido la única que no me había mirado como un bicho raro, pero eso la estimaba. Compartíamos mesa con su novio Ben, también.

—Creo que el haberme mojado ayer está teniendo consecuencias —respondí con voz nasal.

—Si sigues así —dijo Alice con voz mandona —Mañana irás a visitar a mi padre —Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Alice y Edward era el Doctor del hospital de Forks.

—Sí, si, como digas —apoyé mi cabeza en el frío metal de la mesa, necesitaba sentir algo helado en mi cabeza lo antes posible.

De pronto recordé cuando Jacob me decía "Eres una debilucha Bella, así nunca podrás derrotarme". Me reí en mi interior, idiota Jacob Black, siempre recordándome lo frágil que era. Cuanto lo extrañaba. Jacob era mi mejor amigo y fue mi primer y único novio, de verdad le quería, pero no estaba enamorada de él, era más bien una especie de hermano. De todas formas perdí mi virginidad con él, se lo debía, él siempre supo que estaba enamorada de Edward, así que fue mi regalo antes de que se fuera.

Jacob se fue de Forks hace unos 6 meses, sus padres recibieron una oferta de trabajo en New York, por lo que partieron a vivir en la Gran Manzana. En momentos como este era cuando Jacob me hacía falta, él había sido mi primera y última vez, hasta ahora, todos creían que Jake y yo practicábamos sexo desenfrenado en todas partes, pero no era así.

— ¿Bella, estas viva?—preguntó Alice sobresaltándome, notoriamente preocupada.

—Extraño a Jake —dije sin pensar en mi respuesta, aun mantenía la cabeza pegada a la mesa, escuche un gruñido proveniente de en frente, lo que me hizo levantar la mirada.

Ahí estaba Edward taladrándome con la mirada. Esto es raro, no su mirada hostil, sino el hecho de que sentara en nuestra mesa, tener su presencia en la mesa no era un placer de todos los días.

— ¡Oh! Yo también lo extraño, ahora el muy hijo de perra se la debe estar pasando en grande en New York —Alice, como siempre, odiaba que Jake viviera en New York y no ella, pero en el fondo lo extrañaba bastante.

—No sé cómo pueden extrañar a ese perro, definitivamente nos hizo un bien yéndose de aquí —dijo Edward completamente enfadado.

—Aun no sé porque odias tanto a Jake, Edward, él es un tipo realmente genial, lo echo mucho de menos —respondí las críticas de Edward molesta por su reacción hacia Jacob.

—Lo echarás de menos en la cama Isabella, porque no he notado que lo extrañes mucho, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de él en 6 meses —Ok, Edward Cullen estaba realmente molesto.

— ¿Qué demonios intentas decir Edward Cullen? ¿Qué soy una puta? ¿Qué extraño a un hombre por el simple hecho de no tenerlo metido en mis pantalones dándome el mejor sexo de mi vida?—respondí a la defensiva.

—Vete al infierno Swan —escupió las palabras con odio, parándose de la mesa para retirarse.

— ¡Que te jodan Cullen, lo necesitas!—grité por sobre el bullicio de la cafetería, todos callaron al escucharme. Edward se giró y me miró con repugnancia.

—No más que tu cariño —respondió lleno de arrogancia, para luego salir por la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—Ángela estaba sorprendida.

—Creo que Edward está enamorado de Bella y le ha molestado el comentario que ha hecho ella acerca de Jacob y el mejor sexo de su vida —dijo Alice ida, con la vista perdida en la nada, como si estuviera en otro planeta.

—Estás loca, Alice. Los Cullen necesitan una hora al psiquiatra —esto era el colmo, no sé qué demonios le pasa a la gente de hoy en día.

Después del incidente en la cafetería no volví a ver a Edward, tampoco fue a la clase de biología, por lo que supuse que debió ir a tirar con alguna zorra por ahí y tenía el jodido descaro de decirme puta mí. Que se joda.

Estaba en la clases de educación física y me sentía realmente como la mierda, estaba mareada, me costaba trabajo respirar y no me llagaba suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, di un paso y me tamborileé, después todo se fue a negro.

—Bella, Bella, vamos cariño despierta —escuché una voz que me llamaba, pero yo aun estaba sumida en la oscuridad —Bella, ¡con un demonio! Despierta —otra vez esa voz, pero ahora era más clara.

Comencé a abrir los ojos con cuidado, podía distinguir una silueta que estaba inclinada a mi lado, pero veía borroso, así que no podía distinguir quién era.

—Al fin has despertado, me tenías preocupado.

Abrí y cerré mis ojos varias veces, hasta que pude ver con claridad, Edward era el que estaba a mi lado, pude sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre la mía.

— ¿Estoy muerta?—vale, sé que es ridículo, pero si no lo estaba no me podía explicar cono este verdadero Dios estaba a mi lado.

—No —Edward rió, el sonido más exquisito que había oído nunca. —No estás muerta ¿Por qué crees eso?—preguntó

—Estoy muerta —afirmé —Debo estar en el cielo, los ángeles no pueden venir a la tierra —dije, sonando terriblemente patética.

Edward rió a grandes carcajadas, se le escuchaba feliz.

—Así que piensas que soy un ángel, es bueno saberlo. Pero te demostraré que no estás muerta —dijo, acercándose a mí —Los ángeles no pueden hacer esto — dijo, posando sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso tierno, lento, dulce. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos como si hubiesen nacido para ello, su lengua rozó mis labios pidiendo acceso a mi boca, cosa que le permití al instante, nuestras lenguas se rozaban con dulzura, como si tocaran algo tan frágil que al mas mínimo movimiento brusco se rompiese. Nos separamos en busca de aire, pero Edward mantuvo su frente junto a la mía, mirándome directamente a los ojos, con un sentimiento jamás visto en ellos. Amor.

—Definitivamente estoy muerta, si estuviese viva, tú jamás me besarías, tú eres Edward Cullen, el chico perfecto, el idiota que me molesta todos los días, el sueño de cualquier mujer —lo apunte a él y luego a mi—Y yo, yo soy Bella Swan, la chica simple, que pasa desapercibida, la idiota que se enamoró del otro idiota, alias Edward Cullen—dije, me estaba sincerando, ya estaba muerta, así que no importaba.

Edward me miró entre feliz y travieso.

—Creo que es hora de tomar medidas drásticas, así te darás cuenta de que estas viva —luego de eso sentí un pellizcó en mi brazo, di un gritito. ¡Dios Santo! Dolió como la puta madre.

Esperen, ¿dije "dolió"? Jodida mierda, no me podía doler si estaba muerta, eso quiere decir que no estaba muerta, esto no era un sueño, ni una alucinación, ni nada por el estilo. Poco a poco sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. Le había confesado a Edward Cullen que estaba enamorada de él y además él me había besado de la manera más maravillosa que he sentido nunca. Tomé la punta de la sabana con la que me había tapado y la subí para cubrir mi rostro avergonzado.

—Creo que te has dado cuenta que no estás muerta ¿cierto?—Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo solo asentí —Pensé que no me creerías — soltó una carcajada.

¿Quién mierda era él y que había hecho con el Edward que hace un par de horas me dijo prácticamente que era una puta necesitada de sexo? Lo mire con miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?—Edward preguntó confundido.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Edward Cullen?—dije con mis ojos abiertos como platos.

Él sonrió, tomo mi mano y acerco su rostro a mi.

—Soy yo Bella, Edward Cullen, alias, el puto, el idiota y no sé cuantos más —de pronto se puso serio—Estabas en clases de educación física y te desmayaste, el inútil de Newton te traía a enfermería, pero creo que la hamburguesa de ayer no te ha hecho muy bien, ya que apenas te podía, así que he decidido traerte yo—revolvió su cabello nervioso— Me diste un buen susto Isabella, tenias un aspecto horrible— añadió preocupado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—le pregunté. Edward me miro confundido.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Esto!—grité —Fingir que te importo, mirarme de esa manera como si no pudieras vivir si a mí me pasara algo—estaba empezando a alterarme, me solté de la mano de Edward y traté de incorporarme— Y no tan solo eso, ayer me besas en tu auto cuando pensabas que estaba dormida, luego me ignoras y hoy… ¡Hoy! Me tratas como si fuera una puta de lo peor y ahora estas aquí, mirándome con preocupación y mas encima me besas, como… no lo sé. Co-como si me quisieras —dije al borde de las lagrimas. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Quería burlarse? ¿Era algún tipo de apuesta?

—Es porque te quiero Bella —respondió con pena —he sido un idiota contigo, pero no sabía qué hacer. Siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que te vi —se tiró el cabello con fuerza y cerró los ojos —Cuando llegaste al instituto me pareciste la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, como todas las chicas estaban tras de mí, pensé que tu también lo harías pero no fue así y eso me molestó. Jamás había estado con una chica, íntimamente, siempre eran citas, una cena, ver una película, pasear por el parque, qué se yo. Ninguna mujer había provocado en mi la necesidad de estar con ella en un acto físico, intimo, proclamarla como mía, que nadie más tocara su cuerpo, solo yo, hasta que te conocí, tu despertaste en mí ese deseo que nadie había despertado antes— abrió los ojos y me miro con tristeza, como si le doliera todo aquello que decía. Quería creerle, algo dentro de mí decía que todas sus palabras eran ciertas, pero me negaba a creer, él era Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esta Edward? Porque te advierto, no es divertida —tenía que estar a la defensiva, no podía creerle y decirle "Edward te amo" para que luego se empezara a reír en mi cara y me dijera que todo era una jodida broma.

—No es una broma Bella —Dios, lo dijo con una voz rota que me partió el corazón, quizás no era una broma después de todo — Tú despertaste en mi lo que nadie había hecho, pero por alguna jugarreta del destino, la única mujer que quería que se fijara en mí, que me amara, no lo hacía, me sentí realmente mal— soltó una risa sin un ápice de alegría— Tengo que admitir que mi ego bajó a niveles insospechados y comencé a odiarte por eso. Superficialmente, claro está. Jamás podría odiarte, se me ocurrió que quizás si me veías con más chicas te darías cuenta que querías estar conmigo, Alice nunca me dijo o dejó entrever que te gustara alguien, así que no entendía porque yo no te gustaba. Por esa razón comencé a salir con Tanya Denali, pero tú ni te inmutabas, llegó a tanto mi enojo, que una noche en un arranque de celos e ira, luego de verte con Jacob Black, hice a Tanya mi mujer. Tuve sexo por primera vez en mi vida y con una mujer a la que no amaba, por la cual no sentía nada y lo peor fue, que la hice mía pensando en ti, Bella — no sabía que decir, Edward era virgen antes de que yo empezara a salir con Jacob, yo juraba que ya se había tirado a medio instituto.

—Yo pensaba que tú, te habías tirado a media escuela antes de salir con Tanya, los rumores acerca de tu vida sexual se esparcían como la pólvora —dije totalmente confundida, Edward soltó una carcajada y comenzó a reír.

—Eres tan ilusa Bella —se me apretó el corazón, de verdad era una broma. Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos — Déjame terminar por favor. Eres ilusa, todas las chicas del instituto querían salir conmigo y al ver que yo no quería nada con ellas más allá de una simple cita, comenzaron a decir que si me había acostado con ellas, era todo una mentira, pero en realidad no me molestaban sus comentarios. Yo solo esperaba a la chica correcta… y llegó, pero lamentablemente no fue con ella con quien perdí mi castidad —me miró esperanzado.

—Yo, no sé qué decir Edward, esto es realmente confuso, creía que me odiabas.

—Te odiaba, pero solo por desearte tanto, eres como una droga para mí, Bella. Después de esa vez con Tanya no he vuelto a tener sexo, me sentí tan asqueado de mí mismo, decidí acercarme más a ti, aunque estuvieras saliendo con Black, pero no encontraba la manera, eras la mejor amiga de mi hermana, siempre ibas a casa, pero no sabía cómo hablarte, así que empecé a molestarte con cualquier cosa, creo que ahí fue cuando me gané tu odio— sonrió triste— Después de que Jacob se fuera a New York fui el hombre más feliz del planeta, ahora comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien y me acercaría a ti, tal vez te invitaría a comer, al cine y luego te preguntaría si querías ser mi novia formalmente— se veía tan ilusionado cuando me estaba diciendo esto, pero tenía una duda.

—Entonces, si querías hacer las cosas bien, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?— Él nunca trató de arreglar nada.

—Un día sábado fuiste a mi casa, se suponía que yo había salido, pero llegué antes a casa, tenía pensado comenzar mi plan de "conquista" —hizo las comillas con los dedos —El día lunes, pero pase por fuera del dormitorio de Alice y escuche tu voz. Oí como le decías a Alice que te habías entregado a Jacob Black, que él te había hecho su mujer. Vi todo rojo, él había hecho lo que yo tantas veces soñé con hacer. Estaba tan molesto que mande al carajo todo mi plan para hacer que te enamoraras de mí. Tú amabas a Black, no tendría sentido luchar una batalla que dé ante mano tenia perdida— Dios mío, Edward escuchó esa conversación con Alice, por eso el día lunes, después de esa conversación Edward estaba tan molesto conmigo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—dije confundida, recuerdo bien esa conversación, después de decirle a Alice que me había entregado a Jacob, le había confesado que a pesar de eso, aun estaba enamorada de Edward y cuando Jacob me penetraba solo pensaba en él—Si escuchaste la conversación, ¿Cómo fue que no escuchaste lo ultimo?

—No soy masoquista Bella, solo escuche una parte, después de eso salí de casa —su rostro cambió al de la curiosidad— ¿Qué era lo último que dijiste Bella? ¿Qué debería haber escuchado?—estaba serio, él me estaba contando toda la verdad, tenía que ser justa y responderle con la verdad también.

—Le dije a Alice que aun estaba enamorada de ti y que cuando hacía el amor con Jacob, solo podía pensar en una persona: tú, Edward —estaba roja como un tomate, lo podía sentir.

—Pensé que de verdad estabas enamorada de Jacob —Edward estaba visiblemente contrariado.

—Lo quería, lo quiero, más bien. Él es como un hermano para mí, más que una pareja, él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero a pesar de eso, quiso ayudarme a olvidarte, tú siempre estabas con una chica diferente cada semana y eso me dolía. Nunca pensé que te podías fijar en mí, así que Jacob se ofreció a hacer que te olvidara, por supuesto no lo logró, pero estuvo siempre ahí, para mí. Cuando me dijo que se iba, no pude pensar en mejor regalo que mi virginidad, él se la merecía. Pero nunca estuve enamorada de él —miré a Edward que me sonreía feliz.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó, pero esta vez no fue tierno, me besó con pasión, con urgencia, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Te amo —susurro con su frente pegada a la mía mirándome a los ojos —No sabes cuanto — comencé a llorar como una loca, estaba tan feliz. Edward me amaba y yo lo amaba a él — Shh no llores —dijo con dulzura, secando mis lagrimas con su pulgar.

—Te amo Edward —dije y nos volvimos a besar.

—Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa, aun estas débil, quiero que mañana vayas donde mi padre para que te revise, estoy seguro que es por culpa de tu travesía de ayer, querer caminar bajo la lluvia no es siempre divertido, Bella —dijo reprendiéndome

—No lo hice por diversión —me defendí.

—Te amo— murmuró y beso mi frente —Vamos.

Me ayudó a levantarme de la camilla de la enfermería y me llevó en su auto a casa.

—¿Quieres pasar?—le pregunté cuando llegamos. Edward me miró incómodo.

—No creo que sea buena idea Bella, en tu casa no hay nadie y creo que el Jefe Swan se molestaría si supiera que he estado contigo en tu casa, sola —era tan tierno. Le di una sonrisa y lo tome de la mano para que entrara.

—No creo que se entere —le dije coqueta.

—Deberías descansar, estas débil — Woow Edward era realmente protector.

—Está bien, me iré a la cama, pero acompáñame, no quiero estar sola, solo hazme compañía —Hice un puchero con la intención de convencerlo.

—Eres mi perdición, Bella —Edward me sonrió y subió a mi cuarto conmigo.

Estaba acostada bajo las mantas y Edward estaba a mi lado, pero sobre las mantas. Me acurruque más a él y puse mis manos en su pecho, él me rodeo por la espalda y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así por un buen tiempo, hasta que comencé a darle suaves besos en el pecho para subir a sus labios. Nos besamos lentamente, saboreándonos, sintiendo cada lugar de nuestras bocas. Edward en un movimiento rápido se puso sobre mí. Volvió a besarme, esta vez con desenfreno, nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver la lujuria en los suyos

Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa con impaciencia, Edward no se quedo atrás y me sacó mi sudadera, quedando solo con mi sujetador, le saqué la camisa a Edward y pude contemplar su glorioso torso desnudo, era tan perfecto. Volvió a unir nuestros labios y luego descendió por mi cuello, hasta mis pechos, que apretó por encima de la tela. Corrió las mantas que nos separaban de un tirón y volvió a colocarse sobre mí. Me tomó por la espalda con cuidado, entendí inmediatamente lo que pretendía por lo que me incorporé un poco para que él pudiera desabrochar mi sujetador, sentí el _clic_que indicaba que lo había logrado. Con sus manos tomo ambas tiras y las comenzó a bajar, dejando completamente expuesta de la cintura para arriba.

—Eres tan hermosa —me miraba con admiración, como si frente de él se encontrara el ser más hermoso y espectacular que habitara la faz de la tierra. Sentí vergüenza por su mirada tan penetrante, así que rápidamente me tapé, el fue ágil y tomo mis muñecas con delicadeza —No te cubras, eres hermosa, perfecta —murmuró.

Bajó a mis pechos y los beso, cada uno. Luego se centró en mi seno derecho, lamiendo y chupando mi pezón, para después morderlo, un suave quejido de placer se arrancó de mi boca, mientras que su mano atendía mi seno izquierdo. Con el que volvió a repetir la misma acción,. Reaccioné a tiempo para desabrochar sus pantalones, los bajé dejando a Edward solo con su bóxer, podía notar el tremendo problema que tenía en su entrepierna, lo que hizo que me excitara más. Edward no perdió tiempo y bajó mis pantalones junto con mis bragas, dejándome completamente desnuda y expuesta ante él.

—Perfecta —murmuró para luego besarme. Sus manos rápidamente bajaron hacia mi centro, acariciando mis labios vaginales. —Estás tan mojada —dijo contra mi oreja.

De improvisto metió un dedo en mi cavidad, fue la mejor sensación del planeta, pero no se compararía con sentirlo a él en toda su longitud dentro de mí.

—Edward —susurré entre gemidos

—Dime qué quieres, Bella. Dime y lo tendrás—Dios, esto era una verdadera tortura.

—Te quiero a ti —dije lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Dónde me quieres?—preguntó Edward, ok estaba jugando con fuego.

— Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward. Quiero que me hagas el amor —lo miré directamente a los ojos. Sus dedos dejaron de hacer su espléndido trabajo en un segundo.

— Es exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer, Bella. Voy a hacerte el amor —tomé el borde se sus bóxer dejando libre la enormidad de Edward.

Lentamente se posiciono en mi entrada y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el interior, cerré los ojos ante la sensación de placer que me embargó.

— Abre los ojos Bella, quiero que me mires cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez — abrí los ojos y Edward me miraba con un infinito amor.

Luego de un tiempo en mi interior me acostumbre a él y comencé a balancearme. Edward mirándome a los ojos comenzó a embestir, rápida pero cuidadosamente. Era la mejor sensación de mi vida. Luego de un par de estocadas más, comencé a sentir como el orgasmo se formaba en mi interior.

— Edward, estoy tan cerca… Dios, te amo tanto —dije con un gemido.

Con un par de embestidas más de parte de Edward llegue a mi clímax. Mis paredes se envolvieron en el miembro de Edward y pude sentir como el también llegaba a la cima, marcándome como suya.

— Bella.

— Edward.

Gritamos al mismo tiempo al llegar juntos a la cima. Estaba tocando el cielo con las manos. Comenzamos a recuperar la respiración y Edward cayó sobre mí, exhausto. Aún en mi interior.

— Te amo Bella, te amo más de lo que pensé que podía llegar a amar en la vida.

— Yo también te amo Edward, te amo más de lo que imaginas —nos volvimos a besar y Edward salió de mi interior.

— Mierda, Edward, no usamos protección —demonios, como se me había olvidado eso, podría quedar embarazada. Un hijo de Edward. Díganme loca pero la idea me agradó, ambos teníamos 18 años, éramos jóvenes. Pero quizás Edward no opinaba lo mismo. Lo miré y lo que vi en sus ojos me impresionó, se veía tan feliz.

—Créeme Bella cuando te digo que nada me haría más feliz que saber que puedes tener un hijo mío formándose en tu interior, te amo y nada ni nadie haría que eso cambiara —Edward también estaría feliz si quedara embarazada. Dios, lo amaba tanto.

— Pero somos jóvenes y nuestros padres no nos perdonarían —dije preocupada. Edward me abrazo y me aferré a él.

— Isabella Swan, nada en esta vida me haría separarme de ti, un hijo tuyo y mío, fruto de nuestro amor me convertiría en el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, no me importa a la edad que sea. Si nuestros padres se oponen a lo nuestro y nos dan la espalda, no te preocupes, siempre me tendrás a mí, siempre tendrás mi amor —sus ojos, su cuerpo, su corazón, su todo, destilaba amor. Él me amaba y nada ni nadie nos separaría nunca.

—Estaremos juntos —dije

— Juntos para siempre —respondió Edward. La expresión de Edward cambió a una de reproche. —Bella, creo que no he hecho las cosas bien —Lo mire confundida ¿A qué se refería?—Isabela Swan ¿Me harías el enorme honor de ser mi novia?—Edward me estaba pidiendo ser su novia, oficial.

— Si —dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie nos podrá separa jamás —aseguró Edward.

Era feliz, el hombre más perfecto en la Tierra me amaba y yo lo amaba a él, estaríamos juntos tanto tiempo como duraran nuestras vidas.

** Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Chicas! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, es cortita, pero espero que la disfruten. Recibo críticas de todo tipo, pero ojalá con buenas palabras.<em>

_Gracias por leer *-*_


End file.
